I Love Daddy
by the bean25
Summary: [Part of the Damaged Heart series] Flack and Regan add someone else to the mix. Flack, OCs.


They were lying in bed together when he felt her get out from underneath his arm and leave the bed. He lifted his head and saw the bathroom light go on and she pushed the door almost closed. He heard her throwing up. He looked at the clock, it was five in the morning and it was still dark.

"Babe, are you ok?" he yelled to her.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Regan told him with a weak voice.

He got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He slowly pushed the door open. She had her head on the toilet and she was knelt on the floor in front of it.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

She lifted her head but stared into the toilet. "I think it might just be the flu or something. Go back to bed, I'm ok."

He opened the cabinet above the toilet and pulled out a washcloth. He ran it under the cold water then rung it out slightly. He knelt down next to her and pulled her hair back and placed the washcloth on her neck. He kissed her head then stood up.

"I should be up anyway. Do you want anything?" he asked her standing in the doorway.

"No, I'm ok," she kept her face close to the toilet.

He flinched as he heard her throw up again. He went to the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee. When he came back to the bedroom she was laying in the bed in a fetal position. He put his hand on her head and smoothed her hair back.

Regan tried to force a smile. "I'm ok, really."

"Do you want some water, or something?"

"Yes, please."

He came back with a glass and she sat up to take it. "Are you sure it's the flu?"

"Yeah, it must be. I'm gonna call in sick later." She slid back down in the bed and pulled the blanket up to her neck. "Are you going to work?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get in the shower."

He left the room and went to the bathroom. He stripped off his t-shirt and boxers and got in the shower. After he finished he went back to the bedroom. She was fast asleep by that time. He smiled at her. When he was finished dressing he went over to her and kissed her forehead. He grabbed his phone and keys and left the apartment.

A few hours later he was sitting at his desk. He picked up his phone and dialed. After three rings she picked up.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm alright. I threw up a couple more times. I'm sure you wanted to know," she laughed.

"Do you have a fever or anything else?"

"No, it's weird. I probably got the just throw up kind of flu."

He let out a chuckle. "Yeah, maybe you did. I better not get sick."

"Oh, I'm sure you will."

They talked for a little while longer then they hung up and went back to his work. It was weird she was sick because she wasn't usually one to get sick and she had no other symptoms.

On his way back from work he stopped at the market and bought a two-liter of Ginger Ale and a box of saltine crackers.

He walked inside the apartment and saw her lying on the couch in the same fetal position he had left her in. She had the TV on some reality show.

"Hey, Regan, I brought you something," he said from the kitchen.

"Really, will it make me stop puking?"

"It might help." He poured her a glass of Ginger Ale and pulled out a sleeve of crackers from the box.

She sat up as he walked over to her. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had on a sweatshirt and sweat pants. She took the Ginger Ale and the crackers.

"Thanks, you're so sweet," she kissed him.

"Oh, I'm so gonna get sick." He sat down next to her and put his hand on her leg. "What the heck are you watching?"

"America's Next Top Model," she replied matter-of-factly. She took a sip of her drink and ate a couple crackers then set them down on the end table. She laid her head on his shoulder.

He patted her head. "You'll get better babe."

"Oh, god I hope so 'cause I feel like shit." She laughed.

The next morning he didn't get home until seven in the morning. He looked at the bathroom door. It was half-closed. He saw her with her head on the toilet again. He put a washcloth on her neck like he had the morning before.

"Uh, I swear this has to go away. I have to go to work today." She told him as she sat up from the toilet, holding the washcloth. She scooted back against the wall.

"Maybe it's not the flu," he suggested and knelt down next to her.

"What else could it be?" she asked.

"I don't know, but you keep getting sick. Maybe you should go see a doctor."

"No, I'll be ok." She put her hand on his leg. "You go and get some sleep I'm sure you had a long night. I'm gonna get ready for work."

He kissed her forehead then got up and left the room. He went to the bedroom and stripped off his clothes then got into bed. He heard the shower come on. He let himself fall asleep.

He got a call that afternoon and had to go to a crime scene. He got ready and left the apartment. He called Regan on the way and she told him she would be home soon. He had to tell her he was on his way to a scene and that he wouldn't be home until later that night.

He was glad he didn't have to stay late at work. He made his way through the traffic to the apartment he and Regan shared. When he walked inside he could smell food cooking. She wasn't in the kitchen.

"Hey, it's me. Are you puking again?" he laughed at his own joke but got no reply. He started down the hallway. "Regan?" He went into the bedroom and saw her sitting on the bed. "You ok?"

"Uh, yeah, I think." She replied and looked up at him. "I made your favorite dinner." She stood up and started to the kitchen.

She got everything ready and put the food on the table. They both sat down and started their dinner. They talked a little about what had happened that day. She told him a few things about work then he told her about the weird case he was working.

"Oh, I have desert too." Regan smiled then got up and went back to the kitchen. When she came back she had a chocolate cake. She set it down then sat down herself and started to cut the cake.

"Ok, what's going on here?"

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You made me chicken parmesan, which is my favorite and you made your chocolate cake, which is my favorite. These two things you never make unless it's a special occasion. What's going on?"

She smiled. "Ok, you caught me." She got up from the table and came back with something in her hand. "Close your eyes and give me your hand." He looked confused. "Come on just do it." He did as he was told and she set it in his hand. "Ok, open."

He stared down at what was in his hands. "This, uh, this looks like a pregnancy test." He swallowed.

"You're smart detective."

"So, does this, uh, mean positive or negative?" he asked still staring at the test strip in his hand.

"Take a guess." She smiled widely. When he remained silent she got up and walked over to him. She took the test from his hand and set it on the table.

He looked up at her. "Am I…is it…um…"

She took his head in her hands. "Yes, you are in fact going to be a dad."

He still stared at her. He took a deep breath. Then she giggled at him.

"You don't have anything to say?"

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped hers around him. He kissed her cheek then her neck then her lips.

"So, I guess you're happy?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty speechless." He squeezed her tight again.

"You aren't even worried anything. I've been freaking out."

"Yeah well once the excitement wears off then I'll worry. You knew the whole time didn't you. As soon as you started getting sick?"

She smiled. "I had an idea."

"We were being careful, though, I thought."

"Obviously not that careful. Your worry is starting to set in."

"Yeah I think it is. So, how far along? Do you know?"

"I don't know exact but I'm thinking about four weeks. I'm gonna get to the doctor probably tomorrow."

He sat back down in his chair. "So, we're gonna have a baby. Wow. I'm gonna be a dad."

"Now you're getting to the scared part." She laughed at him.

"How can we- "

She sat down in the chair next to him. "Just take it all in stride, not all at once. Listen we still have a lot of time. Money isn't gonna be that big of a deal. I figured it out. And we have this two bedroom apartment, we have plenty of room." She put her hand on his. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." He leaned across the table and kissed her.

The next day while Flack was working her decided against telling anybody right away about being a dad. He was on "cloud nine," though, the whole day. Every once in a while someone would ask him what was going on and he would just brush it off like it was nothing.

"Come on there's something," Danny asked him for the second time as they waited in an elevator.

"Nothing, man, really." Flack looked up at the ceiling of the elevator.

"Fine keep your secrets."

As Flack left the scene his phone rang. When he picked it up Regan greeted him.

"So," she started. "I have some news that could be good or bad."

"Ok," he asked confused.

"Well, we're not having a baby."

"Are you serious?" he asked and fell against the car.

"You alright?" Danny asked as he approached him.

"Yeah, I'm ok," he replied. "Regan, are you sure?" he asked her.

"Unless the doctor is a complete idiot." Then she started to laugh.

"What's funny?" he got into the car and Danny got in with him.

She was still laughing. "I can't."

"What? Regan, what?"

"I'm just messing with you. I am pregnant. We're having a baby," she yelled into the phone.

"You, you had me." He smiled and leaned his head against the headrest.

"What the hell is going on?" Danny asked.

Flack laughed. "Regan I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. I love you." She told him the same and he closed his phone. "Danny, what I'm gonna tell you, you can't tell anyone. At least not yet."

"Ok, ok just tell me."

He laughed at his friend. "I'm, uh, I'm gonna be a dad."

Danny looked at him and smiled but didn't say anything.

"Danny, I've known you for a long time and I think this is the only time you haven't had anything to say."

"Wow. That's awesome." He lightly hit his friend in the arm. "I'm gonna be an uncle."

"Who said the baby's gonna call you 'Uncle Danny'?"

"Come on, I have to be uncle Danny? Why can't I tell anybody?"

"We just wanna keep it under wraps for a while. Regan said people usually shouldn't tell anybody till three months. She's only one month along."

"This is gonna be awesome I'm gonna be the best uncle in the world. If it's a boy he's gonna grow up and be just like you."

"Yeah that would be good. I hope it's a girl." He laughed and looked at Danny who started to laugh too.

Danny shook his head. "I can't believe this. I bet Regan is so excited."

"Yeah, I think so. She might still be in shock."

Flack was in the living room when he heard Regan come in the front door. He turned to look at her then looked at the clock. He stood up and went over to her.

"Hey," he kissed her. "It's late. Have you been working till now?"

She sniffed. "No, I went to Melanie's grave." She gave him a half smile. "I needed to talk to her."

He put his hand on the side of her face. "Are you scared?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she fell against his chest and her tears started to fall. "I just don't know. This is just going to be such an adjustment and it's not temporary it's forever, Don." She looked up at him with tears down her cheeks. "Are you ready for forever?"

He looked down at her then took her face in his hands and kissed her. "It's a little too late to ask we're ready. We've got no choice now."

"I've got no choice. You could walk away, you know, if you're not ready."

He got a stern look on his face. "Regan I would never walk away from you, especially not like this. I want this as much as you do."

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you more than anything."

"I love you too." He pulled her to him again.

She pulled away a second later. "I bought you something," she told him and reached for a small bag on the counter. She handed him the bag.

He reached inside and pulled out a baby's sleeper. He read it out loud. "I love Daddy." He stared at it for a bit with a smile on his face. He looked at her. "I love it," then he kissed her.

"I heard Danny in the car with you today. Did you tell him?"

"Uh, maybe."

She pushed him in the arm. "You did. You agreed we wouldn't tell anyone yet."

"Regan, it's Danny he's a persistent bastard." They both laughed.

"Alright, alright."

"We're having a baby," he put his hand on her stomach and they were both smiling.

"Ok, that's still my stomach; it's not much of a baby yet."

A couple of months later Flack and Regan were both getting ready for work. He was in the bathroom when he heard her cursing about something. He laughed and shook his head. He knew what it was about.

"These pants are too freaking small." She yelled from the other room.

"Try another pair."

"I did, they are all too small."

He walked in wiping excess shaving cream from his face. He laughed at her as she lied down in the bed with her pants unbuttoned.

"Don't laugh. I have nothing to wear."

"Come on if you could see yourself you would laugh." He walked over to the closet. "What about something with an elastic waist? Don't you have a skirt with one?" he asked.

She breathed heavy. "Yeah, I think so." She walked over to the closet and took a skirt from the rack.

Flack finished getting ready then kissed her goodbye and left the apartment. He went to a crime scene on the East side of the city. After he had gotten all the information from the officers on the scene, Stella and Lindsay came up to him. They were looking at the body while Flack explained the scene.

"Hey, could one of you call Regan and take her shopping?" he asked out of nowhere.

"What's wrong, you don't like your girlfriend's clothes?" Stella asked and looked at him strangely.

"Her clothes are just getting a little tight," he said and laughed.

"Now, that's just mean." Lindsay told him.

He started to laugh and looked at the ground. He looked back up at the two women. "She's, uh, she's pregnant," he told them.

They both looked surprised. "She's pregnant?" Lindsay repeated.

"Yeah."

"Wow, Don. You're gonna be a dad. How far along is she?" Stella asked.

"About three months."

"So, that's why her clothes are too tight?"

"Yeah, I just had to think of some clever way to get you guys then tell you the news." He responded. "But I was serious about one of you taking her shopping. I don't know how much more I can take with the complaining about how tight her clothes are."

The girls just laughed at him. "Don't worry; we'll take care of it." Lindsay told him and patted his shoulder.

When Flack was in the lab later on he found Hawkes and Mac and told them the news. They both congratulated him. He also found Danny and assured him the rest of the team now knew too.

Flack was sitting in the doctor's office with Regan at her six-month check-up. Her stomach had become larger and rounded. They had heard the baby's heart beat; Flack thought he might cry when he came to the realization that there was an actual living being in Regan's stomach.

"Well, do you want to know what the sex is?" the doctor asked as he watched the screen with the moving baby on it.

Regan looked at Flack. "Yeah, we do."

"Congratulations, you're having a baby boy," the doctor said and smiled at the couple.

Flack squeezed Regan's hand then she turned to him. "He's not going to be Donald Flack III." She smiled and he laughed.

When the ultrasound was finished Regan sat up on the table and the doctor sat on a stool in front of her. "Well, everything looks normal but there is something I need to discuss with you." He looked down at the paperwork in his hands. "Regan, because of your previous condition, I believe that a scheduled C-section would be best for you to deliver the baby."

"What do you mean?" the joy on Regan's face had drained.

"Well, the medication that you were on because of your heart condition you can't take while you're pregnant and I fear that the stress of delivering the baby naturally will only worsen your condition and put you and the baby at risk. If your heart stops like it did in the past it would limit blood flow to the baby and put your life as well as his in danger. It's ultimately your decision. I can only advise you to do the C-section. However, if you decided to have the baby naturally and the worst does happen we would have to perform the C-section anyway. It would be better to do it at a scheduled time. The labor in itself could cause your heart to go into arrest from not being able to have your medication, and there is very little medication we could administer that wouldn't affect the baby as well."

Regan squeezed Don's hand and sighed heavily then she looked up at the doctor with tears in her eyes. "I have some time. Can I at least think about it?"

"Yes, I think that would be best. You two discuss it and let me know what you think." He stood. "Regan you are doing great with this baby, perfect I'd say."

"Thank you." She smiled. Then Flack stood and shook the doctor's hand and thanked him as well.

They were driving in silence. Flack wasn't sure what exactly to say to her. She was upset about something he really knew nothing about. All he knew was that women didn't like having C-sections, but he was scared to ask her why or how she felt about it.

After they got home she went back to the bedroom to lie down. He didn't follow her at first, but after searching the refrigerator for a snack and coming up with nothing he decided to join her. She was curled up on her side of the bed with no blanket on top of her. Her eyes were wide open and she was staring out the window. He lied down on his side of the bed and made his way close to her back. He put his arm around her and onto her stomach.

"Babe," he whispered.

"Yeah," she sniffed.  
"Can I ask you a question? I don't want to make you upset, though."

"It's ok go ahead."

"Why don't you want the C-section?"

She squirmed a little in his arms. "I just…I don't know. It's not the same. Plus the recovery time is longer." She put her hand on his. "I wouldn't get to see him come out or anything."

"But I don't want anything to happen to either of you," he spoke into her ear.

"I know, I don't either." She turned toward him slightly. "Don't worry I'll do the C-section. It just sucks," they smiled at each other at her choice of words.

"I love you. Do you know that?"

"Yeah, and did you know I love you, too?"

He kissed her and then she laid her head back down. He watched her for a minute then realized she was falling asleep. He slowly got up from the bed and left the room. He started down the hallway then stopped to look into the baby's room. The walls weren't painted, the crib wasn't put together, and the clothes weren't hung in the closet. He walked in and looked at the paint she had chosen. It was a soft yellow. He stared at it for a second then smiled at his idea.

A couple hours later he was walking out of the nursery, closing the door when Regan came out of their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

He took her by the waist. "Nothing," he told her and kissed her.

"Fine, keep your secrets."

"Hey, how could I get you out of here for a while?"

"You want to get rid of me?"

"I need to finish and I don't want you to see anything."

"Well, I don't know." She looked at the time on his watch. "I guess I could call someone for lunch or something."

"Perfect, I'll call my reinforcements."

"Your what?" she asked as he was walking to the kitchen.

Regan had left and told him she would try to give him three hours. He had already finished painting when Danny and Lindsay showed up. The guys worked on the crib while Lindsay hung up all the clothes they had already received. Then she moved onto the pictures and paintings for the walls. When the guys were done with the crib they put the sheets and blankets on it. They assembled the changing table, which didn't take much. They positioned all the furniture best they could.

When they finished they all stood back and looked at the job they had finished. "Not bad," Danny started. "Not bad at all."

They headed to the living room and Regan came home minutes after they had finished. She had bags of groceries in her hands. Flack took them from her and placed them on the counter.

"We have the best surprise for you," he told her. He took her coat and put it on the chair in a rush. Then he took her hand and with Lindsay and Danny behind them they went to the closed door of the nursery. "Ok, close your eyes," he commanded.

She looked at him and smiled. "Ok."

Flack opened the door and led her inside, to the middle of the room. "Ok, open," he told.

Regan did as she was told and looked around the newly painted and decorated room. She had the biggest smile on her face. "Don, I can't believe you did all this."

"We did it." Danny interjected from behind her.

"Oh, yes, his reinforcements." She laughed. "Thanks babe." She took Flack into a tight hug then kissed him. "And you guys too this is awesome." She hugged their friends as well.

Flack was approaching Stella in the hallway of the lab. He was yawning as they were meeting.

Stella raised her eyebrows. "You awake there Flack?"

"Yeah," he paused and shook his head. "Regan's 8 ½ weeks pregnant; she doesn't sleep so I don't sleep. She gets up four times a night to pee. I sleep on the couch when I come home and she's already asleep because if she's awake she wants me to sleep in the bed with her." Stella laughed but Flack stayed serious. "And my mother, who I love dearly, calls me sometimes twice a day to check up on Regan. I told her to call Regan but then she tells me she doesn't want to be a bother." He breathed heavy.

Stella patted Flack on the shoulder. "I'm sorry. But I have to tell you it's just beginning."

"Oh, trust me I know." He looked at her and sighed again. "So, the reason I came here was because I got something on our suspect. He owns a blue Chevy Suburban."

"Maybe if we find the Suburban we can find some trace of our vic and prove he shot him and threw him in the East River." They started toward the elevator. "So, when does Regan go in for her C-section?"

"Just about at her 9 month day. She's so ready. She's on bed rest till then because of her heart condition." He laughed. "I seriously don't think she can get any bigger. I've felt him kick so many times. I can't wait to see him."

"Did you guys pick a name yet?"

"I swear we keep going around and around with this. One thing we can't agree on. Well there are other things but this is the most important."

"What are the choices?" Stella asked as they walked toward the front entrance to the lab.

"Well Regan likes Patrick Thomas and I like well you know, but she refuses to let there be 'a third' as she says."

Stella looked at him contemplating for a second as they sat in the car. "I'd have to go with Regan. He's gonna have your last name, isn't that enough?"

"Yeah, I know. You sound like Regan that's what she always tells me." He smiled at her. "She'll probably get the name she wants. Her dad's name was Patrick, and her grandfather's was Thomas."

"Well then her name definitely wins in my book."

They pulled up to the parking garage where their suspects' car was. Flack got out of the car and Stella joined him.

"You should stop by some time on your day off and hang out with Regan; she'd like that."

"Yeah I will." Stella told him and smiled.

Two weeks later Flack had Regan in the car with him. Her suitcase was in the backseat, and they were off to the hospital. Regan was taking slow breaths out of pure nerves. He was just as nervous. He was excited to see the baby, and he knew she was too. It had been a long 9 months: full of morning sickness, cravings, sleepless nights, and anticipation.

His parents would be at the hospital later, and his brother and sister would come too. Danny and Lindsay had said they would be by after the excitement died down, and the rest of the CSIs did as well.

Regan put her hand on his as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. He looked at her and they both smiled.

When they finally got inside they went straight to the labor and delivery unit and a nurse showed them to Regan's room where she would get ready for the operation. After they got situated in the room and the nurse got Regan into a gown the doctor came in to go over the pre-op procedures. She held Flack's hand the whole time. When the doctor was done the nurse hooked Regan up to an IV and then left the room.

Regan laid her head against the back of the bed. "I want this baby to come out, but I hate this. I hate needles, I hate hospitals, I hate waiting."

"I know, me too." He told her. His phone rang and he checked the caller ID then put it back.

"You better turn that off or you're gonna get in trouble."

It was four hours later that they finally entered the operating room. The doctor had administered the proper anesthetic to numb her lower body. Regan squeezed Flack's hand tightly as he followed her into the operating room. He watched her and she kept her eyes on him. Finally they put her in the middle of the room and Flack took his place on a chair next to her. A nurse put a sheet in front of her face. Regan and Flack kept their eyes on each other.

"We're going to start now, Regan," the doctor told her.

"Ok," she replied.

The nurses and doctors were talking to each other as they proceeded. Regan tuned them out and just stared at the man next to her. Finally she heard a cry and tears welled in her eyes. She saw the same tears in his eyes, and they smiled at each other. Then the baby was handed to her wrapped in a blanket. She touched his small features and Flack reached his hand over to him and did the same. They were both crying, Regan more so than him.

"Hello Patrick Thomas, my beautiful baby boy," Regan whispered to the baby. A nurse came over and told them she needed to finish with the baby. Regan gave him to her and watched her walk away with him.

When they finally got back to the room Regan had started in she was sore, but wanted to see the baby. A nurse brought him in, in a small bassinet. She took him out and handed him to Regan. His eyes were closed and he had a small striped cap on his head. Flack stood next to her and leaned over to see the baby.

"He's beautiful," Flack stated. "He looks like a Patrick Thomas."

She looked at him and smiled. "That's because he is."

An hour later Regan was asleep and Flack left the room to go to the nursery where he had told his family to meet him. They were all staring in the window. His mom was talking to the baby through the window.

"Mom, he can't hear you through there," he told her as he walked up to the group.

"It doesn't matter, I'll talk to him anyway," she said in a baby-type voice.

"Mom, seriously," Flack's sister said. "So, how's Regan doing?" she asked her brother.

"She's ok, she's sleeping right now. When she's awake she just says she's sore even though she's on some good pain killers." He laughed. "Do you guys want me to get the nurse to hold him up so you can see him closer?"

"Yeah that would be great," Flack's brother replied.

Flack walked over to the door and knocked. A nurse came over and opened it. He gave her their request and she agreed.

She got the small baby from the bassinet and walked over to the window with him in her arms. Flack watched as his family "ooh-ed" and "aw-ed" over the baby. He was perfect there was no doubt in his mind. And the baby was his and Regan's together- the woman he loved more than anything.

A few days later Flack brought Regan and Patrick home. It took him twenty minutes to get the car seat in the car correctly. When they got to the apartment Patrick was still fast asleep. They took him to the bassinet in their bedroom. Regan sat down on the bed and stared at their baby. Flack stood next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"How long do you think he'll sleep?" he asked her.

"Maybe as long as I do," she told him. "I'm so tired."

"Alright well I'm going to go get the rest of the stuff from the car," he told her and kissed her on the forehead.

She laid down on the bed. "Hey, wait. I love you," she told him and smiled.

"I love you too," he told her and left the room.

When he got back to the apartment he put the baby's things in the nursery. In the bedroom Regan was fast asleep and the baby was starting to stir. He walked over to the bassinet and watched the baby for a second. He didn't want to risk waking Regan up so he picked the baby up out of the crib. He began to walk around the room with his son and he started to settle.

"Patrick, you are just perfect and you look just like your mama," he told him as he knocked him back and forth. "But we'll just tell people you look like daddy," he smiled at his son.


End file.
